


Vines for My Nuzlocke Stories

by PokemonTrash



Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: I was bored so I made this, this involves N as well.These vines aren’t mine!
Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711378
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Wool and Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HEPwfliNn2s&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=7&t=0s

* * *

Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=90oUga5J1OE&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=12

* * *

Jotaro after Padd and Thorn die:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GZyQkido454&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=32

* * *

Jotaro and his team at N:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VP5kC9fJAUE&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=87  
  


* * *

Laggon after evolving:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BKInDainD5M&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=103

* * *

N:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YUTeAcKyR24&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=5

* * *

Bianca and Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rugL594cIa8&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=19

* * *

Lillil (Petilil):

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eyaMGdYIdUQ&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=29

* * *

Grace, Padd, and Thorn after dying:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_tZ156d2jOo&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=28

* * *

Star:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GctcztImvNo&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=31

* * *

Jotaro at N / Scar at Laggon:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RdlxBqrRDnw&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=58

* * *

Amber after joining Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hopFImGkNo4&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=37

* * *

Jotaro at Team Plasma: 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ax27VgI-lVE&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=65

* * *

Jotaro with his team:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iec9dKq2lJ8&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=115

* * *

Jotaro, Padd, and Laggon:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l9J6HcSpTbU&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=124

* * *

Rowan when Jotaro touches the white stone:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2kOoHws0peo&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=127  
  


* * *

Scar:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyw6kKMjp5A&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=140

* * *

Jotaro after learning about Team Plasma:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DaeF-9lBDFc&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=67

* * *

Lillil:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zEFoyDYu-ck&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=42

* * *

N:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4Co3J4XMc&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=62

* * *

N at Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-QlT3tK5XVk&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=93

* * *

Wool:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cGs3vAha8mo&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=68

* * *

Jotaro and Cheren:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mf1ChkziFIQ&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=75

* * *

Laggon and Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UhF1VidTWok&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=138

* * *

Thorn:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eBRwu63-qfA&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=24

* * *

Rowan at Zeid:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8LjcpjjKQ&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=41

* * *

Kakyoin at Professor Rowan:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zxLF7kR6An4&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=63

* * *

Rowan and Zeid:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NR1zHdFN8A4&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=18

* * *

Amber and Laggon:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=feMwFuihX2o&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=76

* * *

Scar:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r7FqhyvHEQI&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=84

* * *

Team Plasma:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hwoboDtTIGU&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=88

* * *

Wool and Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3kOn9uk-Amo&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=99

* * *

Kakyoin after arriving in the Pokemon World:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=grAOfOjONfY&list=PLo1B9JZaVBq9qhgGCAvjekxbCVex69YmM&index=1

* * *

Polnareff after getting stuck in an alternate Pokemon World:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A0YCiArR3Qk

* * *

Jotaro after arriving in the Pokemon World:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=deBdzC5QVQw

* * *

Jotaro when he gets his first death:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EPS2C3SYLsY

* * *


	2. FireRed and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s fair to do FireRed and Black.

Trick, Jotaro is the one recording:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nG0otOp4zaE

* * *

  
Lillil and Fluff:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5IoeNmDvZcU

* * *

  
Trick and Jotaro:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BsuY9lHxg88

* * *

Lillil and Scar:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MUINFs1Sp94

* * *

Rocky:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Obgnr9pc820

* * *

Rocky and Velvet:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W6oQUDFV2C0

* * *

Trick:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pOeig6_aAtE

* * *

Fluff:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zFSLTercHVk

* * *

Joseph:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BeLUsWh5KW0

* * *

Velvet:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tRxDNVFxYVA

* * *

Jotaro and Joseph:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w7PRw6y7lck

* * *

Joseph and Green:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8lBO23Dh23I

* * *

Noodles:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg1KpGM9_gI

* * *

Joseph at Fern:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x4B9kvL3OqQ

* * *

Also, something a bit extra. 

Wally, Avdol’s recording, Wally gets hit by Team Aqua:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dAV3O-FduHo

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for putting down links and making people copy them just to watch them.


End file.
